Security and monitoring applications may employ a network of surveillance video cameras. Typically, the security and monitoring applications are used to detect anomalies in video data, which may require monitoring the networked cameras in real-time. Monitoring the networked cameras in real-time often requires transmission of captured video data from the networked cameras to a control center.
The transmission of captured video data or a video stream in real-time usually requires compressing the captured video data, transmitting the compressed video data, decompressing the video data in real-time, and reconstructing the decompressed video data for display. Additionally, a human operator is often required to watch the reconstructed video data continuously in order to detect an anomaly in the video data.
However, in many security and monitoring applications, hundreds or thousands of video streams may need to be compressed, decompressed, reconstructed, and observed by one or more human operators. One issue with such security and monitoring applications is that they may require relatively large amounts of network and/or computing resources in order to compress/decompress/reconstruct the numerous video streams. Another issue is that there may be prohibitive cost of employing a large number of human operators, which may lead to some video stream partially or completely unobserved. Additionally, some anomalies may go undetected due to operator fatigue and/or other like human errors in observing the reconstructed video streams.